If Vanellope never met Ralph 2 'is it love'
by minecraftgeek
Summary: What will happen when Rancis and Vanellope start dating, will they be in love, will it be awkward or will it be Turbo's ticket back in to the code room? "TIP: read 'If Vanellope never met Ralph' first".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The big question **

**Rancis POV**

It was now a week after me and Nelly kissed, but we haven't been on a date yet, whenever I try to ask her I always suddenly get really nervous,

_Come on Rancis, it's just Nelly, you can do this._

I found Nelly with Taffyta in the castle, after she became princess they had become best friends,

"Hay, Vanellope can I talk to you for a minute" I said nervously,

"Ok" she said,

_Ok Rancis, it's now or never_

"I got that new movie 'Grown ups' you wanted to see, do you want you want to watch it with me tonight?" I asked,

"Do you mean, like a date?" she asked,

"Yeah" I said,

"Ok, I'll see you later" she said,

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7:30" I said

"Ok, bye" she said

"Bye" I said walking out the door

_Why was I so nervous?_

**Ok I Know, short first chapter, but I spent all last night finishing my last story and didn't get any sleep, but tomorrow I promise the second Chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Best Friends Secret**

**Vanellope POV**

"It's about time you two went on a date" Taffyta said,

"Yeah, o my mod I have nothing to wear" said going to my closet, trying to find something,

"Ok, I have to go see you tomorrow" Taffyta said,

"Ok, see you tomorrow Taff" I said,

She had left the room with what looked like a napkin from Tappers, it didn't seem very important, I continued looking threw my closet, after a few minuet's I found a blue dress that I decided to wear,

**5 Hours later**

I was waiting in the castle for Rancis to pick me up, when I heard the doorbell I ran to open it and sore Rancis there,

"Wow, you look, Wow" he said in amazement,

"Thanks you look nice as well" I said while giggling and getting in to his cart, it had taken half an hour get to his house, after the movie Rancis tuck me back to the castle,

"I had a great time tonight, we should do it again sometime" I told him, he looked nervous again,

"Ya-e-h-h, me-e to-o" he said nervously,

_He'll never be nervous after this._

I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and said,

"Goodnight" I said walking back to the castle door and closed it.

_Best day ever!_

**Ok I Know, short second chapter, but I had to tell you all that I'm going on holiday to Tenerife (a small Spanish island), and I don't know if the hotel has internet so I might be uploading the next chapter in a couple of days, or in 2 weeks, so until next time… BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: point of no return**

**Taffyta POV**

"Hi ? ?" I said to my boyfriend

"Hi, did you get it" he asked

"Yeah babe"

"Good, I'll make that glitch pay for making me a joke, I'll be king again by morning and you'll be my Queen" said King Candy

"I like the sound of that" I said with an evil smile

"And one more thing sweet heart" he said

"Yeah"

"After the Glitch is back to normal we will also have to turn Rancis into a glitch as well, my Queen"

"Ok fine with me, my king"

**The next day**

I was with the glitch in the castle talking about boys

"Come on Taff you and Gloyd would make a cute couple"

"Vanellope I'm not gonna go out with Gloyd" I said getting really annoyed

"Sorry Taff I just won't you to be happy, like me and Rancis" she said

"Got to go see you later" I said

"Ok, bye"

**10 Minutes later**

Me and king candy where outside the door to the code room,

"Ok Babe when I tug the rope pull me out"

"Ok"

He went inside the room as I heled the rope I kept hearing voice in my head

"_You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!"_

"_Sorry Taff I just want you to be happy, like me and Rancis"_

After hearing those words I did something I never thought I would do

I cried

**Guess whose back. :)**


	4. I'm sorry

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm going to stop righting fanfic's. At first it was fun, no one know who you are and being able to right whatever you want, but it's harder then it look's. I've completely ran out of ideas. I might start uploading fanfic's in a month or 2. **

**Sincerely,**

**Minecraftgeek**

**P.S. you guys where the best :)**


End file.
